


The Science Fair (Nurse's Aide)

by Doctoring



Series: Nurse's Aide [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Build, get your shit together Kevin Barr, nurse's aide, posted in real time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: Kevin has to waste his weekend at the science fair, for extra credit. He wasn't planning on learning anything, especially nothing regarding the weird feelings stirring inside him when he sees a familiar gap-toothed face.Prequel based off a conversation in "Finding the Nurse's Aide" (though this story does work as a standalone).





	The Science Fair (Nurse's Aide)

If Kevin hadn’t slacked off and bombed that last exam, he wouldn’t be wasting his weekend like this. He only needed one extra credit assignment to help bring his mid-semester grade up to an A, but every extra credit opportunity interfered with practice or games, except this one. The science fair. His one Saturday off in two months, and he has to go to a freaking science fair.

Kevin starts sulking around, taking vague notes on a few booths so he can write his extra credit paper later. As he was inwardly groaning at the fourth volcano demonstration, next to the third water cycle poster, he noticed a familiar hat from the next aisle over. He quickly makes his way through the crowd to the other row of booths and confirms his suspicion.

_Of course the dork would be here presenting, instead of earning extra credit._

Kevin might have been annoyed to be here at first, but his tune quickly changes as he approaches Edd, a familiar face.

They live on the same street, been across the cul-de-sac neighbors since elementary school. They used to hang out all the time in 6th and 7th grade, but they drifted apart after Kevin and Eddy had a major (read: petty) fight, and Kevin decided his time was better invested in sports than putting up with that dork just to spend time with Edd. They currently have history class together, but Edd sits on the far side of the class, so Kevin doesn’t really get to see him. (That, and he usually has his eyes closed in class because the films they watch in class bore him to tears.)

However, being up close to Edd like this, Kevin finally gets his first good look at Edd since probably middle school. _Damn. He’s grown up. Gotten taller and leaner. Lost a lot of baby fat. I would blame the suit he’s wearing, but no, he’s really changed so much. If it weren’t for that damned sock, I probably wouldn’t even recognize him._

Just then Edd turns, locks eyes with Kevin, and grins as widely as possible.

_Nope. I was wrong. That freaking adorable gapped-tooth grin is still there… ‘adorable’?... the fuck am I thinking?_

Kevin hates to admit it, but he does find Edd adorable, probably more so than he did in middle school. Hates it even more than the science fair, but less than the way his stomach is doing flips right now all because of how Edd is smiling at Kevin while tucking a lock of hair back into his hat.

“Hey, dor-Double D!” Kevin fumbles. “Wanna tell me what your project is about?”

Edd delves into a detailed description on shock absorbing materials and creating cost effective yet efficient safety equipment. Kevin takes notes, but later when he’s writing his paper, he will realized that all he did was write a few key words, attempt to doodle Edd’s hat, and then write the question “Ask Edd about bike helmet later?” in the margin.

As a few freshman come up with a worksheet from their physical science class and start asking Edd questions, interrupting his spiel, Kevin just grins and says, “Thanks, I’ll stop by later.”

“O-oh, okay!” Edd waves after him as he walks off.

As Kevin made his rounds, trying to find a few more booths to take notes on for his paper, he finds himself wander back towards Edd’s aisle over and over again. Each time, he steals glances over towards Edd, who only noticed a couple of times. Most recently, he stops in his tracks, causing a short girl to run into him with a squeak. He half-heartedly asks if she’s okay and turns back to look at Edd before even hearing her response.

Edd has taken off his blazer, probably due to the heat judging by the way that Edd is fanning himself with a program guide. Kevin can better see the shape of Edd’s body, how it’s grown over the years, taller, broader shoulders, longer legs. Kevin wouldn’t say “no” to getting to know that body just a little better.

He supposed he didn’t realize it until now since he doesn’t pay Edd much mind in class and they’re always sitting down. He never even thought about checking out the dork, and now he can’t help himself. Kevin tells himself to get a grip and move on.

_I only need one more booth and I’m done. I get to go home._

However, at the thought of leaving, Kevin feels a little saddened. _Is it because of the dork?_

It’s not like Kevin’s crushing on him. But he has known he’s bi for a while now, and he can appreciate the way Edd looks. Greatly appreciate it. So much so that he finds himself slowly walking towards Edd’s booth again, watching the way Edd’s shoulders and back moves as he expressively talks about his project.

Just before Kevin could get there, he hears a small voice say, “Would you like to hear about plant propagation?” Kevin turns and sees a younger looking student standing next to a table with plenty of plant cuttings.

_Well, I do have to write about one more booth, and this does seem more interesting than another hand-drawn image of the water cycle._

As Kevin was finishing up his notes, an announcement came on over the speakers for anyone who is presenting a live demonstration to come to the front of the gym for set-up. Kevin would typically pay no mind to this, except that from his peripherals he could see Edd hastily packing up his booth, but no one else on this row was packing up.

“Hey, kid, you got a program guide?”

The kid nodded and handed over the guide. Kevin flipped through it until he found a page of live demonstrations, to be starting in 15 minutes. The second one listed was “Inorganic Vs Organic Chemicals Titration Color Wheel - Eddward M. Vincent, Chemistry Club.”

Kevin returned the program guide to the student, and immediately left to get his attendance verification, the second part of his extra credit assignment. As he got his form signed, he made motions to head to the front of the gym but was stopped by the teacher.

“The exit’s this way.”

“But I was going to stay for the live demonstrations.”

The teacher looked surprised. “Oh!? Well… I do love it when students find an interest in science!”

Kevin just smiles sheepishly as he makes his way to the demonstrations. _More like I found an interest in someone._

Kevin sat through the first demonstration by the Chemistry Club. Something called elephant toothpaste. He only caught a glimpse of something foam-like reaching above the crowd, because he was stuck at the back, and looking at the demonstration table to his right, where Edd was. He was standing to one side, slightly adjusting all the glassware on the table, and occasionally fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.

_Dude looks nervous. Should I go over there and-_

An announcement came on about the second demonstration starting, and Kevin had just enough time to see Edd grip his hat before the crowd started moving towards Edd’s table. By the time most people were settled in around the table, Kevin was stuck to one side. However, Edd had already started talking about the demonstration so Kevin was unable to make it to the front to get a better view, not without causing a disruption right in front of Edd.

Edd ended his brief lecture with the phrase, “The lights, please?” and the front of the gym grew dim aside from the illumination of the screen above the stage. That’s when Kevin noticed that a projector was set up to show an aerial view of Edd’s demonstration table.

Everyone was watching the screen, only occasionally looking at Edd when he described what it was that caused the specific color to occur. Everyone except Kevin.

Kevin watched how Edd would stand up straight when talking about each titration, but he would only look at the table, not bothering to look at the crowd. He noticed how Edd’s nervousness seemed to subside over time, until eventually he was making puns at the end of the demonstration. He started the first few titrations with nervous gesture, such as touching his hat or rubbing his arms as he held himself. But towards the end, before the puns, he relaxed enough to ignore his hat and even cock his hip to one side, putting his weight on one leg, looking completely casual. He also noticed Edd’s body each time he bent over for another titration, especially since his side of the table position ended up being the best seat in the house for that.

Kevin only glanced up at the screen once, to see the completed color wheel at the very end of the demonstration. But he only did this because he was once again watching Edd bend over, but then felt uncomfortable when Edd suddenly stood up and turned to point at the screen, causing Kevin’s fixed focus to abruptly be on a very different and somehow more inappropriate body part. Kevin’s discomfort at his recent actions quickly disappeared as the crowd started clapping, Edd blushing and starting to stand more upright, his relaxed demeanor slipping away.

Edd and the crowd then moved onto the next live demonstration, but Kevin decided it was time to leave. He had a paper to write, and some emotions to suppress.

When Kevin biked home, he reflected on the science fair. _Dammit. That was sort of a waste. I didn’t really learn anything new… and it was all boring… well, not all… Edd’s stuff was pretty cool, at least it seemed cool… I was kinda… distracted… yeah… But, I got notes for this stupid paper and my attendance verification form, and that’s all that matters._

Kevin worked on his paper a little, before giving up and playing video games. He sees motion outside his bedroom window and looks over. Ed was helping Double D carry home his science fair supplies, mainly the tri-fold poster and his safety materials. Kevin paused his game and continued to watch as they placed everything in Edd’s garage, and Edd smiled and waved goodbye to Ed who was haphazardly jogging away backwards. Kevin scooted closer to his window as Edd picked up his blazer, folded it over his arm, and headed inside his home, closing the garage door behind him.

Kevin continued to look at Edd’s house for a while before settling back onto his bed. He doesn’t unpause the game though. He just stares at the screen for a moment and thinks.

_I was wrong earlier. I did learn something. Something I never expected to learn…_

_Science… science can be hella attractive…_

_Man. I’m so fucked! I’m totally going to have such a hard time paying attention in history class from now on_ _…_

-the end-


End file.
